


The Kind of Question

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this how orgies happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



"No- what? You're not-"

"Serious?" Dom grins and it lights up his whole face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Elijah is glad his jeans are baggy, and that the only light's coming from the TV; first the question, now that smile, he's got no defense against it all, not when he's caught off guard like this. They hadn't even been talking about sex, for fuck's sake.

"'Cause that's not the kind of question you just _ask_ people. Fuck."

The TV's the only noise for a while. Late night reruns of Star Trek; might as well be back home, until the commercials come on and everything's Kiwi-accented. But Elijah isn't thinking about Star Trek, or about having it his way at Burger King. When he does speak, finally, he manages to keep from squeaking. That's something at least.

"So have _you_?"

"Have I what?" Dom asks, all innocence.

_Fucker's gonna make me say it._ "Beeninanorgy."

"Banana what?"

"Been," Elijah grits out, "in. an. orgy."

"Oh _that_." Dom pauses. Elijah's sure he'd say it was for dramatic effect, but it's pure perversity, is what it is. "Yes."

Elijah wonders if running to the bathroom right now would look suspicious.

He doesn't, of course. Well, he does later, but then it really is to piss. Dom's long since dropped the subject; he didn't even press Elijah for an answer. Maybe he's forgotten about it altogether, but how do you ask someone if they've ever been in an orgy and just fucking _forget_ it? Maybe if you have a lot of orgies.

_With who?_ he can't help thinking. Friends back in England? Or did he mean some of the guys here? _And what makes you think he even meant guys at all?_

When he comes out of the bathroom, Dom's snoring on the couch. Elijah grabs the blanket, balled up and tossed onto the recliner in the corner, still there from when Dom spent the night last week. Billy says Dom does the same thing with him, says he's coming over to watch TV and then passes out on the couch.

Elijah feels a slight twinge of jealousy at the thought. He wonders if Dom's been in an orgy with Billy, and in the morning he wakes up with his pajama pants shoved down and his hand curled around his hard-on, mind full of Dom and Billy and Dom and himself and the three of them all together.

He jerks off lazily, still half-asleep, and when he remembers that Dom's (maybe) still in the next room - _oh fuck_ \- that gets him there fast, leaves him breathless and giddy.

Aside from his fantasies, there's no more talk of orgies for almost a week, and Elijah's sure now that Dom was just teasing him. Elijah's just about convinced himself Dom's got no more experience in that department than he does - though it doesn't stop Elijah jerking off to it. After all, it's not like Dom's really good looking or anything, even if his crooked jaw has somehow grown on Elijah.

So it's a bit of a surprise when Dom takes him aside at the pub Friday night; they've both been drinking a bit, and Elijah stands closer than he might otherwise, but then it doesn't matter anyway, because Dom's arm is around him, slung around his shoulders as Dom leans in and says, "Would you like to?"

"Like to what?" 'Cause surely Dom can't be asking what Elijah thinks he's asking.

Dom's grinning. "Be in an orgy."

Those are not words Elijah ever imagined himself hearing. At least not together. He swallows, and then swallows again, and his voice still comes out squeaky when he says, "Um...sure."

Is this how orgies happen?

Over at Dom's place, it's Elijah, Billy, and Orlando. They're watching TV, and it's not even porn or anything. After a couple hours, Elijah is beginning to suspect that Dom was, as he puts it, taking the piss out of him.

Except... Is it just his imagination, or is the couch a bit more crowded than before? And Orlando's hand _definitely_ wasn't on his thigh before. Neither was Billy's.

Dom stands, plucks the near-empty beer bottle from Elijah's slack grip and sets it down on the coffee table. "Um..." Elijah says, and it seems stupid not to follow it up with something, so he adds, "I wasn't finished with that." Only the last few words come out a definite squeak, because Orlando's hand isn't really on his thigh so much anymore as on his crotch, and there's no hiding the raging hard-on he's sporting.

"I think you were," Orlando says, and gives his dick a squeeze.

It's all a bit of a blur after that; there's hands everywhere, Dom's and Billy's and Orlando's, and they make quick work of his clothes and their own. The TV is still on, Elijah notes dimly, inviting him to holiday on some south sea island. Then Dom drops to his knees between Elijah's legs, and the TV might as well not exist, because Dom is leaning forward, wrapping his hand around Elijah's dick and guiding it to his mouth.

Billy and Orlando are still to either side, holding his legs apart, pushing him back against the couch. Orlando's mouth is on Elijah's neck, pressing hot, wet kisses. Billy's kisses are toothier, scraping over Elijah's chest, ending in a bite when he reaches the nearest nipple.

When Elijah tries to move his hands - he doesn't know what to do with them; at the moment they're resting lightly on Dom's head, but he feels he should do more than just sit here - he finds them captured, first one, then the other, and pushed up, pinned above his head. It's got to be Orlando's hands pressing Elijah's wrists to the couch, because Billy's are on Elijah's chest now, and Billy's mouth has moved up, still biting, and when Elijah's not moaning from the way Dom's tongue pushes into his slit, he's gasping each time Billy's teeth sink into his skin.

Elijah's head falls back against the couch, his eyes rolling up and lashes fluttering. Dom isn't just teasing anymore; he's sucking down Elijah's dick like a fucking vacuum. A warm, wet vacuum. The thought makes Elijah giggle, a hitched, almost hysterical sound that's even worse than his usual laugh, but no one's teasing him now. Not that sort of teasing, anyway.

The giggle becomes a whimper as Dom shifts and somehow manages to take him in further. Elijah can feel Dom's throat now, his fucking _throat_ constricting around the head, and Elijah's balls tighten, trying to draw up into his body, to shoot out through his dick when he comes. He's struggling now, arching up and babbling, "Dom, D- fuck, I'm gonna-"

And Dom pulls back, Elijah's dick slipping from his lips with a pop that seems to echo loudly through the room. Dom's hand is back on the shaft, tight around the base, and Elijah thinks it's probably the only thing keeping him from coming.

"Get his legs up," Dom says. His voice is different somehow, harsher, and Billy and Orlando don't hesitate. Elijah is pushed down, legs pulled up and even further apart.

Dom's dick bobs hypnotically as he stands. It has Elijah's mouth watering and his own dick twitching in response. Trying to guess what Dom has planned is useless, but Elijah finds he doesn't mind at all. He turns his head, catching Orlando's mouth in a kiss, and he can hear Dom pad across the room and back.

The next thing Elijah knows, Dom is back between his legs, rubbing his fingers, slick and a little cold, over Elijah's asshole. Elijah tenses, but Dom's voice is soothing, urging him to relax, and when Elijah does, it's not so bad. Fuck, it's not bad at all. Dom knows what he's doing - more than Elijah does, anyway - and he curls his fingers a bit, hitting a spot that makes Elijah jerk and bite Orlando's lip. Orlando doesn't seem to mind.

Dom keeps working his fingers, twisting and pushing until Elijah is frantic again, squirming and trying to break free from Orlando's grip. If he can just touch his dick, just one touch and he'll go off like a fucking shot. Dom says, "Grab his cock, Billy. I don't want him coming yet."

Billy grabs. Hard at the base like Dom did, and his other hand cups Elijah's face, turns him away from Orlando and towards himself. "Enjoying yourself?" he says, grinning, and somehow Elijah manages a breathless "yeah".

Elijah loses track of time; for all he knows, they've kept him teetering on the edge like this for hours. Dom says something about wishing he had some cuffs, and the next thing Elijah knows, there's a belt around his wrists where Orlando's hands used to be.

Arms bound, he's rearranged once again. Turned around, this time, so he's kneeling on the couch. Dom is behind him; if he cranes his neck, Elijah can see him out of the corner of his eye, rolling on a condom. Then someone's turning his head, kissing him again. Elijah thinks it's Billy, but he's not sure of anything anymore.

Well, he's sure those are Dom's hands on his hips, and Dom's dick pressing against his hole. Elijah's trying to relax, to not panic at the thought of a _dick_ in his _ass_. It's all well in theory, and he can't deny Dom's fingers felt fantastic, but a dick is bigger than a couple fingers, and he's not sure it'll fit.

"Relax," Dom says, in that _voice_, that voice that's so unlike Dom.

Elijah does - he can't not - and Dom is pushing in, slow and _oh fuck_, it feels like it's splitting Elijah in two, but it's _good_, and he's almost disappointed when the feeling fades. Someone's hand - Dom's are on his hips, so it's got to be Billy or Orlando - wraps around his dick, stroking him back to hardness. They keep stroking as Dom fucks him, and he thinks his head might explode from it.

At some point, Elijah realizes the hand _is_ Dom's. Or it is now, rather, and when he glances over, he sees Orlando has come around to Billy's side and they're too busy jerking each other off to pay Elijah any attention. That's okay, 'cause he doesn't think he could take much more anyway.

Elijah arches his back a little and the shift has Dom's dick rubbing right over that spot. His breath catches in his throat, eyes going wide as he comes, shooting all over Dom's hand and his couch.

"Fuck," Dom grunts, both hands back on Elijah's hips now, grip tight as he pounds in. Elijah's glad for the couch holding him up, 'cause he thinks otherwise he'd collapse into a boneless pile. Dom's still hitting that spot, and it's so intense now, it has Elijah blinking back tears. Then Dom's stiffening, fingers digging in even deeper, and Elijah knows he's coming.

When it's over, Dom leans forward, presses a kiss to Elijah's sweaty back. He murmurs something Elijah can't hear, and then pulls out, flops down at the end of the couch and pulls Elijah into his arms. And then he falls asleep, condom hanging off his dick and Elijah's wrists still tied.

"Dork," Elijah mutters. Scooting around, he himself as comfortable as he can, and sometime later, he wakes up from a doze to find the belt gone from his wrists and Dom snoring in his ear. Blinking his contacts into place, he can make out Billy passed out in the chair, so that must be Orlando curled up on the couch with them.

Maybe next time they ought to use the bed.


End file.
